monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShadowNightmare666/Battle for her Majestic
There was once a beautiful woman in the land that was once considered a goddess to many hunters throughout. Of course many hunters wanted her so bad that somewhere in a battlefield many hunters grouped together and began to fight one another. The king of the land with his queen and daughter looked out on their throne balcony just watching many hunters slay each other for the kings daughter. Many hunters were slain and only a handful of groups remained. But of course there are some from another area of the land who would find out and join this battle of "love". Out from the East came a group of hunters wearing armor of light (white fatalis, kirin, etc.all wear full sets of each) and the leader of them, Kraven, wearing full Ukanlos armor with the Ukanlos Greatsword. Then from the West came another group of hunters wearing armor of darkness (akantor, lavasioth, etc.full sets of each as well) and their fierce leader, Shadow, wearing full Akantor armor with the Akantor Broadsword. As both groups entered, they ferociously without hesitation took out the remaining group leaving just the 2. The armys of the 2 groups stood on opposite sides as bothe leaders stepped foward and prepared to fight one another on one-on-one. (One-Winged AngelTheme comes on, Shadow's moves based on Nightmares and Kraven's with Sigfried's) Kraven- "You shall not have her, for light shall prevail in the end." Shadow- "So you want an early grave? Fine. Then have a taste of my darkness for I shall be the one to eradicate you." Both warriors draw their blade of fire and ice and charged at each other. Swords swinging towards one another, sparks flying, both determined for victory. Shadow thrusts his sword like a drill, Karaven dodging and goes for a blade uppercut, Shadow stepping to the side slamming the blade down and Kraven blocks in the nick of time. Swords swinging, fists punching, legs kicking, and mouths roaring. With one additional swing on both opponents, Both Shadow and Kraven flew back an the impact of the 2 blades. Then 2 warriors of each side with hammers came to both of the leaders and lifted them up into the sky and stepping back into the groups. Both Shadow and Kraven were flying into the air but did not stop them from battling. Both still swinging at one another they finally came to a stop and began to fall back down. Still fighting, they were moments away from the ground and in a second, both backed off from each other and landed into the ground on their feet forming a 12 feet crater. Jumping out to the side, both warriors of light and dark charge up for their final act. A white and blue aura surounds Kraven giving him the remainder of his strength, While a black and red aura surrounded Shadow. Both warriors fully charged then sprinted with both their blades by their sides. Kraven- "Prepare yourself." Shadow- "Death to all who oppose me" Finally both swords touch and an explosion of light and dark surround them. Both groups looking into the smoke searching for any movement, any signs of life of thier leaders. Then inside the smoke a shadowy figure emerges outward from the smoke and onward to the clear. It was Shadow, the prince of darkness that had emerged from the smoke. Shadow was the victor. Seeing how Kraven was laying on the ground still, the army of light charged towards Shadow but before they could land a blow, with one swing, he eradicated the whole army of light without consquence. Seeing how the prince of darkness had destroyed everyone in his path, his army then sets out back to their land as he sets off sprinting with such speed and velocity. The king then prepared the army for Shadow's arrival but without a moments notice, he'd already arrived and took out everyone. The king looking down at Shadow then prepared himself to fight in order to protect his loved ones. Shadow enormously jumped over all the obstacles in his way and finally landed in the kings room where they all wait. (still editing)